Family Adventure
by SuperMegaNerd2
Summary: It has been ten years and much has change for the kids, but more so for Violet and Charlie. However life is going to become even stranger as a strange creature popped into one of their lives will be changing it even more.


A Family Adventure

Ch1 Catching up and Shocking Arrival

All respective characters belong to their respective owners.

Nearly ten years have passed since the tour at the fateful factory tour at the famous chocolate factory and the children who entered it have changed greatly in those years. Charlie, as you know, is now the proud owner of the factory churning out new candies and sweets almost every month. Augustus after a little bit of dieting became a chef specializing in healthy yet tasty food that everyone of all ages could savor. Mike learned to curb his violent tendencies into something quite useful which was action movie making but he made sure to include a moral. Veruca changed a little with donating a few of her profits to a charity but she was still a bit of a brat at time, as for Violet things went awry for her. We change scenery to the sunny state of Florida, there was a grand circus taking place just to the west of St. Petersburg. Inside the main tent a tall, heavyset man with large greying walrus mustache, wearing a merlot colored tailcoat, with pearl undershirt and a pair of charcoal pant carrying a raisin cane, began to excite the crowd for the next performer.

"Now ladies and gentle, if you could bring your attention to the high rise!" The ringmaster exclaimed pointing his cane to the area that was normally used by tightrope walkers and acrobats. Instead there was a single woman at the height of 5'10, wearing an artic leotard with diamond sparkles as well as a peacock colored mask, wavy brown hair, spruce eyes, and oddest of all she possessed berry colored skin.

"May I introduce the lovely Lady Blue!" After the introduction the woman jumped off the ledge which eliciting gasps and screams of fear from the crowd. It seemed that the woman would meet an untimely end, until something peculiar happened. Not worried in the slightest the woman just tucked her legs in and curled herself into a ball, when she hit the ground she didn't splatter instead she bounced off the ground like a ball. She bounced a few times and on the final jump she preformed a flip landing next to the ringmaster.

"That's not all folks, Lady Blue if you please." The woman just gave a false smile, she then bent over backwards and walked in-between her legs. This caused the crowd to go wild with cheers and thunderous applause and those prompted an encore from Lady Blue. Which lasted for two hours and it only ended when the ringmaster told the crowd that Lady Blue needed to rest up, as she exited the big top she began to get compliments from the others.

"Another encore Váolet?" A large burly man with a bushy light brown beard man wearing a red weightlifting outfit asked, his voice carrying a thick Ukrainian accent.

"Yeah Mory, they really seem to love me." Lady Blue answered, now many of ay have already known that she was Violet but she only joined the circus just four years ago and made friends with a few of the other performers. Friends that tend to notice when Violet's voice carried a tinge of sadness.

"What'ss wrong Violet?" A snake like man asked the elastic woman.

"It's nothing guys, I'm fine." Violet tried to lie to the others but they just saw through the fib like they could see through the invisible woman.

"Come on V, why so blue?" One of the conjoined twins asked her, in response his brother smacked the upside of his head. Violet just giggled at the antics of the two and began to tell the truth knowing that most of them would keep on asking.

"It's okay Bugie I'm used to it, well a certain 10th anniversary is coming up soon." Now most of the performers became confused, since Violet never showed interest or had any romantic relationship. For a couple of minutes was an awkward silence until a dark skinned, grey bearded man in white robes and turban enlightened them.

"The tenth anniversary of the Wonka factory is soon upon us." The confused looks quickly became ones of anger and empathy as they remembered the story that Violet told them.

"Clarvazator is right, in just a couple days I'll be reminded of the mistake I made." She glumly told the troupe who quickly became empathetic to the young woman and began give her some comfort.

"People I have some amazing news, I just booked us a big gig at Colorado just before those B&B jerks!" However the moment was ruined as the ringmaster barged in with a smile on his face. This sudden interruption caused the creations of many angry and annoyed glares clearly aimed at him.

"What I'd miss?"

\- Scene Change-

In a wide-open cattle field everything seemed to be calm and peaceful, until a ball of golden lightning appeared from nowhere. The destruction it caused was massive with lightning arching from the ball striking the few trees causing them to catch fire and the ground to blacken. For five minutes the destruction continued making the surrounding the area into something like a warzone, until it ended with something odd. A strange 7 1/2 ft tall wolf like creature with golden fur popped out from the lightning ball landing on the ground, causing ash to cling to its fur and going into its nose. Letting out an adorable sneeze as a result and he began to look around the area.

"Mooo!" Until a large, rusted fur bull bellowed out in anger at the strange wolf, who just tilted its head in confusion. Enraged by the lack of a response the bull charged at the strange wolf, but the bull's plan just failed. Instead of running the strange wolf literally caught the bull by it's horns, the wolf then opened its jaws wide over the bull's head. The last thing that the bull saw was the inside of the wolf's jaw, after dropping the horns of the impromptu snack the wolf walked out of the crater. When it was at the top of the crater it let loose a howl to let its presence be known to this world.

* * *

Hey guys, I've got another fic and I know this isn't what you want but it's an idea I had. Anyway the CATCF I'm using is the 1971 version and you'll have to guess who the wolf creature is


End file.
